


Ishgardian Milk

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Gangbang, Lactation Kink, Pining, Romance, Smut, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: It's simple. Haurchefant wishes to become a father and will do whatever it takes to make you a mother.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Reader, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Estinien Wyrmblood/Reader, Haurchefant Greystone/Reader, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 76
Kudos: 256





	1. Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO
> 
> THE FOLLOWING WORK OF LEWD FICTION WAS BORNE OUT OF A POLL ON MY TUMBLR THAT WAS IN THE MIDST OF HORNY VOTER FRAUD, OF WHICH HAURCHEFANT AND BREEDING KINK REIGNED SUPREME OF ALL THE 2D CANDIDATES AND KINK PROMPTS
> 
> PLS ENJOY

A knight was to never shirk his duties, and certainly a man of Haurchefant’s dedication would ever think to do such a thing. 

Especially after managing to survive the encounter with the disgraced Thordan and his Heavens’ Ward at The Vault.

While he managed to have breath in his lungs and maintain a glimmer to his aether afterwards, he was still deemed to be in some delicate state that many believed he would be better off staying in Ishgard. It took _much_ urging, but one sweet pleading look from the eyes of his beloved had him yield. While Camp Dragonhead was to be managed by his second, third and fourth in command of the Fortemps Knights, he was dignified with the honor of overseeing key points of progression with the ongoing Ishgard Restoration project. 

And yet, with his shoulders suddenly at ease and his features quickly softening with adoration, he could not refrain from allowing his eyes to trail away from the current progress on the construction of future housing residence at The Firmament to instead gaze on the blessed sight just yalms away from where he stood.

The eikon slayer, the champion of Eorzea, the Warrior of Light.

His.

Surrounded by a group of local children who had come to deliver food to their working parents, you were all smiles to answer the excitable youths as they queried tales of your adventures.

There were many questions, some preciously outlandish with tiny chimed voices stumbling over words, others cheerfully blunt, all earnest nonetheless.

A young boy who looked to be from The Brumes asked what it was like to climb up to The Churning Mists.

With your lips quirking into a grin, you began, “Well, first we climbed all the way up to Sohm Al and then…” Your arms stretched forward with beckoning hands towards the youth, who eagerly jumped into your grasp right before you proceeded to lift him up high. “A beam of light took us right up to the sky!”

The boy giggled with excitement as he imagined being transported to the dravanian haven, all while the other children clamored around you with precious pleas to be lifted up by you next.

A delighted chuckle pushed past Haurchefant’s lips.

He was well aware of your charming effect on people.

He _did_ propose to you for this reason among countless others.

However, this may have been the first time he had come to see just how well you were with children.

It was without a doubt in this mind that you would make for a wonderful parent one day.

And given that Haurchefant was firm in his commitment to take your hand into his for marriage, the idea of starting a family together with you elated him immensely.

By the Fury, not to mention, the thought of your belly swelling and becoming full and round with his child—

His shoulders suddenly stiffened.

His aquamarine eyes grew wide.

Haurchefant suddenly took in a sharp breath.

Something within him had stirred.


	2. What is Abstinence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILKMAN HAURCHEFANT IS ON HIS WAY PLS NOTE WHETHER U WOULD LIKE TO BE PART OF HIS DELIVERY ROUTE FOR HIS MILKIE DELIVERY

By the Fury, such torture!

The hour was ungodly late, and yet Haurchefant was still pacing around his chambers within Fortemps Manor.

Sleep was nigh impossible as of recently. 

Not due to his duties as a knight or as overseer of the Ishgard Restoration.

Not at all.

Rather, even with the crackling roar of his fireplace, his bed simply felt too cold for him to doze off into slumber.

It had been a few months since you took off Doma for a critical mission that demanded for your immediate presence and intervention. Eorzea was in need of you yet again, a task that he understood and admired dearly.

However, with you away in Doma for so long without much time to spare for so much as a tomestone call, Haurchefant was quickly left to his own devices, his own imagination, his own fantasies.

From the moment he witnessed how wondrously caring and doting you were around that group of children when you came to visit him and his work with the Ishgard Restoration, he found himself becoming more and more enamored with the idea of starting a family with you.

Especially the physical portion of such a blessed experience.

From the nature of his upbringing to the monumental change that was currently sweeping through all of Ishgard, Haurchefant was eager to raise his children in a far more welcoming world, with old needless traditions meant to ostracize and control being left behind in the past.

Still, society wasn’t to change overnight. Waiting until after the two of you exchanged vows beneath the watchful gaze of Halone to finally begin growing your family would be the “proper” ideal nonetheless.

And yet, between your mission in Doma and your wedding ceremony set to occur after the completion of the Ishgard Restoration, Haurchefant was becoming all the more restless in his absolute dire need to leave your womb full of his seed.

Fighting a wyrm barehanded, taking a nude dip in a frozen lake out in the godlessly frigid tundra of the Coerthas Western Highlands, praying endlessly for strength and mercy to Halone at Saint Reymanaud’s Cathedral--absolutely nothing could resolve the raging passion that his libido was quickly dissolving into.

Up until there was a knock on his door, the muffled voice of a manor servant speaking through the polished wood.

“Master Haurchefant, it would seem that your betrothed has returned from Doma.”

There was a slight tingle in Haurchefant’s ears.

And a sudden surge of heat down towards his loins.

You were home.

And he was rushing out of his chambers to greet you.

His dearest love, ever full of surprises, never failing to astound him in sheer wonder. Keeping quiet of your return from your mission was something he would expect of you.

As he hurried down the steps towards the foyer, his eyes quickly zeroed in on your form from where you stood right by the main entrance. You were in the midst of thanking a servant, whose arms were dutifully carrying away a chest that looked to be of Doman design--probably from souvenirs from your time abroad.

But those gifts would be looked over later.

His true present was standing right in front of him.

Despite what must have been an arduous venture away, you looked to be in high spirits, your expression becoming all the more cheerful as soon as he came into view.

Seeing your fiancé making a mad dash towards you brought forth giggles from your lips.

“Haurchefant,” you called out to with a grin as you opened your arms to welcome him in an embrace, “did you miss me--”

You were suddenly swept up into his grip, held close, held tight. He was practically dangling you off the floor.

Your lips were silenced, smothered by his lips. He kissed you urgently, hungrily.

His shadowy, vast physique. His steadfast embrace. His ferocious passion.

It did not take much for you to feel so small in the face of his presence.

When a need for breath demanded that your mouths part, your husband to be still sought out your lips for small but yearning kisses. “Welcome home, darling. How I’ve missed you so,” he greeted hoarsely.

He kept you cradled in his arms, one hand caressing up and down your side. The feel of your fabric beneath his fingers had him wondering how quickly he can tear your clothes right off of you. “You’ve been gone far too long--surely, Ishgard’s chill has become foreign to you, yes?”

You were shivering, but he knew it was from his lips proceeding to ghost over your neck, his words spoken to you in heated, sultry murmurs.

“My chambers--you and I, let us make haste before I take you right here in the foyer.”

His tongue peeked out from his lips, soon dragging along your neck as he huskily declared,

”I’ll keep you warm by filling that precious womb of yours with my seed, darling.”


	3. Cream for Your Cocoa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😤😤 HAURCHEFANT DOESN'T BELIEVE IN CONDOMS BECAUSE THE ONLY PROTECTION HE BELIEVES IN IS HIS SHIELD 😤😤
> 
> PLS ENJOY THE FOLLOWING MILKIE

From the moment your feet touched the stone floor that surrounded the Aetheryte of Foundation, the icy gales of Ishgard had you scrambling to go back home to the Fortemps Manor.

Though, as cold as you were, your desire for warmth couldn’t compare to your desire to see your cherished knight once again.

And as it would soon be made all too clear to you, the sentiment was shared by your husband to be just as much upon him practically kicking down the door to his chambers to hoist you right onto his bed.

Clothes that had seen you through the most dire moments of your journey to Doma could not stand to face against the clawing hands of your fiance. The moment any bit of skin was exposed, his kisses followed immediately. The feverish suckling of his lips on your nipples while he fondled your breasts spoke of a harboring need that would soon be revealed.

“You’ve been gone for so long, my love--pleasure was like bitterness on the tongue when I would even attempt to relieve my ache by my own hand.”

Haurchefant never sounded so gravelly in tone, his voice sounding delirious in need and pleasure.

Your legs were kept spread apart, once for him to bury his face between your thighs to sate his aching hunger for your slickness on his tongue, the other to accommodate his sturdily muscled build as continued to plow the thick, heavy girth of his cock in and out of your core.

“But then it occurred to me--why yield to my impatience when I can wait for you? Surely you’ve been hungering for our reunion as well, no? And what better way to celebrate our unity than with the beautiful blessing of a child…!”

You were anchored down to the bed, your body ensnared within Haurchefant’s arms leaving little room to so much as writhe in the ecstasy that was overpowering your senses. The weighted might of his hips swung down onto yours with every needy thrust, a controlled tempo that was quickly succumbing to a more primal urge.

“I will fuck you well, I will fuck you thoroughly, I will fuck you until it is absolutely certain that you are full with our child--”

Your lover’s declaration was growled with impassioned intent, a promise soon sealed with his lips possessing yours for a kiss while you felt a hot, sticky rush of heat pour inside of your center.

“--for that is my duty as your husband to be.”


	4. [Mr. Krabs Voice] Give It Up for Lay 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEHAW ANOTHER ROUND OF THE ISHGARDIAN SPERMAMENT FATE COMMENCES SOON
> 
> PLS ENJOY!!!

Between overseeing the Ishgard Restoration project and finally being granted to return to his duties as the head of Camp Dragonhead, Haurchefant Greystone was quite the busy man.

Ensuring that progress was consistently pushing forward with Ishgard’s redevelopment, making trips out to Camp Dragonhead to see how the Fortemps Knights have been holding up during his absence--it seemed all of Coerthas was clamoring for his attention.

And yet, there was nothing in the world that could keep him from attending to the needs of revered betrothed.

On this particular afternoon, Haurchefant was to head to The Firmament to join a structural assessment of the recently completed marketplace hall before he would make his way to the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly to speak with Aymeric and Estinien--a meeting that he himself had requested.

Even with the significant societal changes occurring in Ishgard, a late arrival was never something to be excused, and yet he could not find it within himself able to pull on his clothes for the day, lest even leave the bed.

Not while you were knelt so deliciously before him on all fours upon the mattress with not a thread of clothing to cover your gorgeous body. 

Your irresistible beauty, the fact that your hand was to belong to his in marriage, perhaps even the animalistic sing of dragonblood that was surely sending him further into a frenzy--how could he even  _ dare _ to consider making his way out of his chambers?

Rather than go about such a horrid offense, Haurchefant remained all too content with being hunched over your body, keeping you caged beneath him as he fucked you from behind.

It had not been too long since your return to Ishgard from Doma. And yet, you had not been able to so much as take a casual stroll outside along The Jeweled Crozier, what with Haurchefant and his unworldly libido keeping you damn near confined to his bedroom.

Riding up and down the long length of his dick before the crackling flames of his fireplace while guided to a rhythm by his hands on your hips, being pressed up against the wall as he drove his cock inside you with desperate abandon, writhing in the soothing bathwater as an initial respite was devolved into yet another load of his cum being furiously pumped into you--no matter the location, time, or position, Haurchefant was absolutely steadfast in his resolve to see that you were made into a mother as soon as possible.

While continuing to slam his hips against your backside, his hands found themselves yet again roaming from squeezing tight onto your hips to instead trail over and caress your stomach, just moments before palming and groping your chest. He simply could not wait to press his lips upon your swollen belly, to feel the growing weight of your breasts on his palm, to see and taste the milk that would leak from your nipples.

The thought elicited a noticeable shudder through his body, the cry of your name escaping his lips as he quickened the pace of his thrusts before his seed flooded into you again.

Letting out a breath of sheer elation as his lips quirked into a wide grin, Haurchefant bent down to leave a trail of wet kisses and tender bites along your shoulder blades, all while his arms encircled around your form for a close embrace.

He was confident about this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE UR ALL ENJOYING THE GREYSTONE MILKIES HE WORKED VERY HARD TO PRODUCE ENUFF 4 EVERYONE AND--
> 
> WAIT
> 
> WHAT'S THIS
> 
> WHO PLACED AN EXTRA ORDER FOR
> 
> 😳😳 ISHGARDIAN GLADIATOR AND DRAGOON MILKIES IN THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER 😳😳


	5. MILKing the Greystone MILF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST ROUND OF FORTEMPS MILKIES CUMMIN' RIGHT UP!!!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR JOINING IN THIS DOMESTICALLY NASTY JOURNEY--I HOPE UR THIRSTS WERE CLENCHED BY OUR BELOVED 6'9" BARTENDER ; v ; 
> 
> WHILE THIS QUESTLINE MAY CONCLUDE BUT THE MSLEWDS WILL CONTINUE ON THRU MY OTHER CURRENT AND PLANNED XIV PIECES!!! Pls check out my "My WOL Can't Be This Cute!!!" XIV collection for an assortment of NPC luv/lewd one-shots! I'm currently playing through Stormblood rn and Zenos has me 👁️
> 
> With that said, may you enjoy this last dollop of Ishgardian cream!!!

It was time for a nap.

Nestled and swathed within the finest linens of Ishgard’s top tailors, a young babe lied comfortably within his crib. The soft tuft of silvery locks upon his head was reminiscent of his father while the color and shape of his eyes were like his mother. It had been only a couple months since his birth, but the darling Adaleus Greystone had been adorned with love aplenty.

His parents without doubt, if just by the grand mural that had since gone on up on display within his father’s office at Camp Dragonhead, loved him so. The moment he was ever to be held within the arms of his grandfather, it was nigh impossible for the Count to ever wish to yield him to another. His uncles Artoirel and Emmanellain were fond of their nephew, albeit the latter was ever eager to take him around Ishgard in order to catch the eye of cooing maidens. 

As Adaleus slept, there were two new plushed companions within his crib, a tiny unicorn and carbuncle on either side of his tiny form.

They were gifts from today’s visitors: the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights and the Azure Dragoon.

Two of Ishgard’s most renowned and prestigious men, they had their reasons for coming by the now completed Greystone Manor in The Firmament on this day--a structure anointed with its title the moment that Haurchefant Greystone and the Warrior of Light finally exchanged vows during the Ceremony of Eternal Bonding some months ago.

Of course, they had come by to see the precious newborn.

However, another reason requested for their presence.

Rather, the request of Haurchefant himself, who was all grins as he led Aymeric and Estinien to the parlor where you awaited after he tucked Adaleus in for his nap.

It was time for tea.

And long had Haurchefant been eager to share a special drink he had since acquired a strong fondness for that was borderline an addiction.

Two of Ishgard’s most renowned and prestigious men, Aymeric de Borel and Estinien Wyrmblood. 

However, name and honor were on the furthest parts of anyone’s minds with the mouths of the duo latched onto your nipples, the fervent sounds of their lips suckling on the milk that was leaking out from your breasts contained within the walls of the parlor.

Even if this occurrence was something long planned before with your now husband, to proceed with the act was something that both--especially Aymeric--were still hesitant to go forth upon, despite you eagerly awaiting the three in the flimsiest excuse of a robe on the sofa as they entered the parlor.

All until a cheerful Haurchefant insisted that the two drink to their heart’s content before practically shoving their heads right onto your chest.

The darkened, wet strain of milk on the fabric of your robe was enough to have Estinien rip the damned garment off of you while the gently murmured “Go on” that you uttered had Aymeric’s self-restraint snapping as he gave in to his innermost longing, his mouth soon planting itself right onto the plump of your breast.

Seeing you caught between the swept in the wave of Aymeric’s now unbridled desire and the tempest that was Estinien’s vicious touch as the dragoon’s calloused fingers drove themselves into your sopping core, Haurchefant could only smile from ear to ear as the sweet noise of your moans and gasps rose in volume.

In the moments leading up to your pregnancy, it was without doubt that his craving for you grew all the more ravenous, many a days spent upon or against any viable surface for him to pump your womb full of his seed. And while you were overjoyed to reciprocate your lover’s desire, your own wanting and need of his touch grew insatiable once your belly began to swell with child.

And while Haurchefant was adamant to his very soul that there was none in all of Eorzea and the realms beyond who could satisfy you as fully as he could--it was his role as your devoted husband, of course--, how could he bear the thought of leaving you feeling the slightest bit unfulfilled?

From when he at last made the choice that would lead to this very moment, thus was why he knew he had to reach out to the two men who could absolutely entrust your pleasure with.

As he watched your body writhe before arching your breasts up further into Aymeric’s and Estinien’s mouths while the former’s fingers circled over your clit while the other soon became drenched with the sudden gush of slickness from your core, he knew that he made the right decision as he proceeded to reach for the hem of his tunic before pulling it off over his head.

Tossing the garment aside, Haurchefant strode forward to join the three of you, his tongue running over his grinning lips, glee filling his darkened aquamarine irises as he marveled at the sight of his precious spouse reduced to a pleasured heap.

Clothes were soon strewn across the parlor floor, any sense of refined and proper mannerisms cast along with them.

What mattered most to Haurchefant, Estinien and Aymeric at this very moment was to witness just how much you could handle all three of them ravaging you senselessly at once.

You were already used to feeling so small compared to the grand, towering build of your husband. However, with you right in the center between him and the comparably tall Aymeric and Estinien, being crowded around by the looming three increased the sensation by tenfold.

Your husband lied beneath you upon the long expanse of the sofa, cradling your waist tenderly as he sought kisses from your lips and milk from your breasts while pounding his cock in and out of your center at a brisk pace. Hovering right above you from behind was a growling Estinien, who kept a commanding grip on your hip as he speared the full thick girth of his dick into your ass, his other hand keeping a tight hold on your hair. Aside from the thrill of getting to yank your head back, this kept your face clear and available for a rouge-faced Aymeric to continue pumping the long stiff length of his erection in and out of your mouth as sharp-tongued curses leaked from his lips.

While Haurchefant was more than open to having the other two do with you as they pleased during their visit, he only requested that he be the sole man to have claim on your core. As discussed with you prior, he was already eager to ensure that Adaleus would not be alone for long, determined to bring forth siblings for your firstborn to play with and care for by next year’s Starlight.

Letting out a satisfied sigh as he released your nipple from his now milky lips, Haurchefant then spoke with amusement as he gazed up at what surely a look of pleasure on your face while Aymeric fucked your mouth, “Your appetite has been magnificently insatiable with the swell of your belly, darling. Though I do all I can to cater to your every wish and desire, surely the helping hands from some close companions were what you’ve been longing for, no?”

A muffled squeal was all you had to offer in response with your mouth stuffed full of Aymeric’s dick, all while Estinien--seemingly taking up your husband’s words as more like a challenge--drew his hand away from your hip to instead allow it to fly over your ass in a stinging slap.

Huffing, he chimed in with a hoarse, “To think we’ve fought our way through hell together, that I watched you tear the Heavens’ Ward asunder like a maiden’s handkerchief. I don’t think I’ve ever heard or seen you look so shamelessly pitiful, partner.” 

As his thrusts quickened in pace, Estinien bent down ever so slightly to hiss into your ear, “If only all of Eorzea was aware of how much of a filthy cockslut that their hero is.”

“Is that any way to treat our dearest host, Estinien?” Aymeric tsked in response, all while he brought his hand to your cheek. In contrast to the dragoon, he caressed your face with fond delicacy, his hazy sapphire irises catching yours as he groaned from the drag of your tongue along the underside of his cock. “Though I must admit, you could ruin the world by just that sinfully gorgeous look in her eyes.”

Swept by the waves of Aymeric’s longing, trapped within the eye of Estinien’s tempest, and--above all--bathed beneath the sunlight of Haurchefant’s love.

Never had you felt so overwhelmed with pleasure. Your body caged in the center of the three, your heart cradled by the trio in some way, most of all by the man who fathered your child.

You weren’t going to be able to withstand the overstimulation much longer.

And neither were they.

Sticky ribbons of cum landed on your face and across your ass, the rest pumped right up into your awaiting center.

At last, your body gave way as you fell right onto your husband, who embraced you close to his chest, not pulling out of you just yet.

While Aymeric and Estinien caught their breath, Haurchefant gazed towards you with only love and reverence in his eyes as he brought his head forward to kiss your lips tenderly.

Right in his arms was the spouse who mothered his child, and he loved you so.


End file.
